Blood of the Fallen
by kioko hyumi
Summary: When a 13 year old girl becomes Brigadier General, she and her team have a way of getting things done. With a Dark team and an even darker past Blood Royal and her team turn the military upside down.


Blood Royal~age-13 gender-female height-5ft 2in hair color-blood red eye color-pale icy blue with a purple tint body size-looks small and agile skin tone-pale white weapon-sword fighting style-jujitsu black belt expert hand to hand combat alchemy-controls darkness no transmutation circles alchemist name-Royal Blood

Status-Brigadier General

Koan Yao~ age-17 gender-female height-5ft 6in hair color-honey blonde eye color-bright green body size-big boobs, with a nice butt skin tone-olive weapon-shurigun fighting style-judo expert hand to hand combat alchemy-destroys things and immobilizes with sound no transmutation circles alchemist name-Sonic Wave

Status-First Lieutenant

Senreyu (SEN)~age-20 gender-male height-6ft 2in hair color-brunette eye color-hazel body size-kind of buff skin tone-tan weapon-gun professional fighting style kung-fu

Status-Second Lieutenant

Kenreyu (KEN)~age-20 gender-male height-6ft 2in hair color-brunette eye color-hazel body size-kind of buff skin tone-tan weapon-gun professional fighting style-karate

Status-Second Lieutenant

Haruki~ age-18 gender-male height-6ft 3in hair color- bleach white eye color-bright blue body size a little broad with decent muscles skin tone-pasty white weapon-bow and arrow fighting style-taiquando

Blood of the fallen-Chapter 1

"Have you heard the news, colonel?" Riza Hawkeye asked as she handed Roy Mustang more papers to sign.

"You mean about the new Brigadier general?" Mustang inquired.

"Yes."

"Of course I have, it is the talk of the whole military." Mustang sighed as he sat his pen down.

"What are you two going on about?" Edward Elrich asked as he and al walked in.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't see how he would since he's fond of pulling his Fullmetal disappearing act and leaving for weeks at a time." Mustang smirked.

"Oh shut up Colonel Sarcasm!" Ed yelled.

"So you really haven't heard anything about the new brigadier General?" Mustang asked.

"No, so who is he?" Ed asked.

"Not he, she" Mustang said as he stood up and walked over to look out the window. After a few moments he turned around and said "The new Brigadier General is a 13 year old girl."

"WHAT!"Ed and Al blurted out.

"Yes her name is Blood Royal the Royal Blood alchemist. And she has your records beat Fullmetal."

"What! How so I got my state certification when I was 12!"

"Yes but she was just given the position of Brigadier General without being in the military first, which has never happened before. She is the youngest Brigadier General, she is the first female Brigadier General and her and her first lieutenant are the first female state alchemists we've ever had." Mustang sighed and sat back down "This military has really gone to hell if they're going to let a pathetic snot nosed brat be Brigadier General."

"WHAT!" Blood yelled as she kicked Mustang's door open, causing everyone in there to look at her.

"Just who the hell are you?" Gene Havoc asked.

"I am Brigadier General Blood Royal the Royal Blood Alchemist!" she yelled back, then storming her way to Mustang's desk "And I can assure you that I'm not a pathetic snot nosed little brat."

"I don't remember calling you that." Mustang smirked.

"Oh really then will you remember my foot in your face!" Blood yelled back.

"Hmmm," Kenreyu and Senreyu walked in and sniffed the air "Smells like raging teen hormones and I can feel anger and a pissed off rampage, Blood must be here."

"Nothing gets past you two does it?" Koan asked as she and Haruki walked in.

The twins surveyed her up and down the speaking in unison said "Dang Koan I know it's been a year but you sure have grown into yourself haven't you."

Koan threw two of her shurigun that just missed the twins by an inch before she said, "Next time you perverts want to comment go jack each other off and keep it to yourselves or that shurigun will slice into your ball sacks."

"Just who the hell are you people?" Mustang yelled.

"This is my team, and here there is a type for everybody. Are you into the sweet type, Koan the cool strong and silent type Haruki how about the twincest Sen and Ken or maybe you're into Blood the mean angry type."

"Mean and angry!" blood yelled at the twins "I'm a nice person," she yelled while beating them. "Say it, say I'm a nice person!"

"You're a nice person." They cried as Blood threw them across the room.


End file.
